1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various technologies are being proposed for shielding an external magnetic field such that a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device is not influenced by the external magnetic field.